Severe Suduction
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: Suguha Kirigaya has basically given up on her childhood crush on her brother, Kazuto. She is now single and 16 years old. She stars in a show called Lullaby and she is well known for her roll in Alfheim Online. But when she goes home after awhile, she unintentionally seduces Kazuto! (Suguha X Kazuto) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**(Suguha's POV)**

It's not that I don't _want_ to date my brother, I like to believe I _need_ him. Many times I have tried to bring up my confession, but it was really never brought up again. So, when quit Alfheim Online, or whatever it's called now, I started to get bored. When my brother saw that there was auditions for a show called Lullaby, he signed my up for an audition. I play a character named Whisper Lulania actually the main character. She is from a family of siren's and she is the love interest for the second main character named Dylan Cloudsong. It is probably the most popular show right now. At the moment, I was on the set of Lullaby, backstage waiting for my scene. Suddenly, I was called over the loudspeaker. "Suguha, you are needed on set." I walked to the set and got in position, remembering my lines before I forget them. Right now we are shooting the season 2 finale. My co-star, Nathaniel Lustily played Dylan, he had blonde hair and it was styled in a messy clean-cut way His greenish blue eyes were soft, but could stare into your soul. My black hair ended a little after my breast, and it was curled like Whispers. My dark green eyes were covered by violet contacts, so they were Whispers eye color. When I heard action, I started my line.

(Start Scene)

"Dylan, I don't understand. How could you betray me like this? I thought we had something! Did that kiss mean nothing?" Dylan smirked. "Oh Whisper, you are so naive, do you really think I would give up my demonic powers just so I could be with a siren? Our family are enemies. I will not be friends with a Lulania." Tears filled my violet eyes. "You said you would be grateful to be a Lulania!"

"Y'know Whisper, demons can lie." His eyes turned red and my violet eyes narrowed. "How could you ever do this to me! I will show you what it feels like to burn for eternity." I lunged at him and sung as he tried to cover his ears. "Whisper stop! This is no use!" I continued my efforts until we heard a howl and then I landed back on the ground. "Great. Now you have alerted the wolves." I narrowed my eyes. "You mean, the things that kill demons?" I smirked and stared into his red eyes. "There is a reason I called them here."

"Why? What reason could you possibly understand." I stepped twords him. "So they can kill a betrayer." I stepped back when Dylan got really close to me. "Would you change your mind if I did this?" And he kissed me. His eyes were open and he suddenly broke it as I felt claws enter my back.

(end scene)

"And cut!" The director hopped off his chair and walked over to me and Nathaniel. "And that is a wrap for this season! You two can retreat home." I smiled and shook Nate's hand. "I had fun." He smiled a boyish smile and let out a toothy grin. "Me too." The director turned to me. "You did great. But next season lets try to portray more emotion. Whisper is angry that Dylan betrayed her and turned her into the kingdom of steel. But she is also deeply hurt that her childhood crush said she meant nothing to him." I nodded and was dismissed to my dressing room. I packed up my stuff in a suitcase and got on my tour bus. As we drove out of the parking lot, I couldn't wait to see how my brother and his girlfriend were doing. When the tour bus ended it trip at my stop I got out and picked up my bags. "Well Kazuto, your sister is home." And I walked twords the home I know oh so well.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys. So this is not an update. This is pretty much just a update. In some reviews, people said that I hate Asuna. I do not. In fact, If you guys were to read the story instead of judging the description you would realize that I was gonna make it to where Asuna didn't cheat but in fact, it was not Asuna at all. If you would stop judging you would know that I was planning to make it so that Asuna would return as Kirito's girlfriend but later on they would break up on good terms. You would know that I don't think Asuna is like that. I am not writing this because I feel bad, but because I wanted to clarify to all you dicks that judged the description who thought im 'hating on Asuna' I actually really do think Asuna would be supportive. Another thing someone brought to my attention was that yes, they are in Japan. But also remember, this is MY story. Is it not possible that they could've moved? I know I should use better names for the created characters but, I am not very creative when it comes to names XD. If there is noting nice to comment, dont comment at all. I hate that. I am fine with constructive criticism but just no hate. I also didnt realize that in the discription I didn't mention that this was an AU. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **~Cosplayerqueen98**


	3. Chapter 2

**Suguha POV**

I walked into the house and yelled out for my brother's name. Wow. This place still seems so new since we moved. I walked into the kitchen and sifted through the cupboards until I found the thing I was looking for. I pulled out some graham crackers and opened the packaging, then took one out. I decided I didn't want to carry my stuff anymore so I set the graham crackers on the counter and walked to my room."Kazuto!" I walked to my room and set my stuff down only to smile at the sight of my brother sleeping in my bed. I bended over and shook his shoulder. "Kazuto?" I heard him grumble and he groggily opened his eyes "Sugu? Your finally back." I smiled and then that led to a giggle. "Did you really miss me so much you had to sleep in my bed?" I questioned as he blushed a little **(A/N: aw. He blushed)** "Tsch. No. I have no idea what you are talking about." I raised my eyebrows and played along to the phony toon he was trying to feed me. Kazuto got up and pulled me into a hug. "Wow. This is new. We haven't really hugged since ALO." (A/N: someone inbox me, is it ALF or ALO?) He breathed into my ear "I missed you Sugu." God, why is he so good at seducing me, not to mention Asuna? I stepped back and he held a finger up to me. "Hold on Sugu." And he pulled out a box. "Kazuto?" I gasped as he opened the box to reveal a leaf locket with diamonds lining it and gold filling in the details. "It's beautiful." He smiled. "Open it." When I looked inside I saw a picture of me and him when we were children. I smiled and hugged him as he put it on me. "I love it. Where is Asuna?" he looked down. "She broke up with me twice, well, technically once, the first time was a impostor look alike, the second one was actually her."

"Was it on good terms?" He shook his head yes and I smiled. "But you guys can still be friends right?" He looked up and tried to be perky. "Yeah, I guess." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my graham crackers off the counter. I broke one in half and looked down to see crumbs in my cleavage. "Aw shit." When my brother looked at what I said that too his eyes grew wide and he sucked in a breath.

 **Kazuto's POV**

I looked to her um... _Assets_ now, I'm not usually a pervert but, they were so big and almost... Seducing. She walked over and asked if I wanted one. I looked up suddenly wanting to look back down. "Kazuto, am I too seductive for you?" she giggled, meaning it as a joke.

Oh Sugu, if you only knew how right you are.

 **Sorry this is a bit rush its just my laptop is dying and my charger isn't with me right now. But I did want to update for you so, here you go xD Ill update tomorrow probably.**

 **~Cosplayerqueen98**


	4. Quick Authors Note

Hey guys! Just quickly an update, I went back and added and edited the first two chapter so, if you could, go back and read that. It basically elaborated more on the Asuna and Kirito break up. I also went back and edited the dialogue parts so its clearer to read so, enjoy :) I also changed Suguha's age to 18 because I never really got how old she was until I found out she was 16 so, she is now 18 :)

Sorry I haven't updated lately but, I have a terrible case of writers block and I haven't really been getting inspired.

That is pretty much all P: hope you enjoyed this information even though you probably didn't.

~Author-Chan


End file.
